


Punches and Blankets

by croissantbleu



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, this is just very self indulgent because i'm a petty asshole and i can write a little so, trans!Dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantbleu/pseuds/croissantbleu
Summary: "He'd noticed how Dirk spent a bit more time at the coffee shop nearby that what he really needed, and how he was always the one to volunteer to go there. Especially on days where Nathan had his shift. Todd didn't mind, of course he didn't mind. Okay, maybe he was a bit jealous, so what? He genuinely was happy that Dirk opened himself to people more and met new friends. Or more than friends."Or the one where Dirk doesn't always trust the right person, and Todd has to intervene





	Punches and Blankets

Todd had noticed. Of course, Todd had noticed. He'd noticed how Dirk spent a bit more time at the coffee shop nearby that what he really needed, and how he was always the one to volunteer to go there. Especially on days where Nathan had his shift. Todd didn't mind, of course he didn't mind. Okay, maybe he was a bit jealous, so what? He genuinely was happy that Dirk opened himself to people more and met new friends. Or more than friends. Todd was an adult, he could deal with stupid feelings that would never lead anywhere.

Especially if that meant Dirk always looked so happy when he walked through the door.

But lately, that hadn't been the case. Dirk had seemed more… sulky than usual, and Todd didn't really know what to do. It had been getting colder these last few days, and Dirk had told him the cold weather tended to make his chest scars hurt, so maybe that was why he'd been looking so morose. When Todd saw him walk in the office and walk to his desk without even talking to him, he decided that couldn't last any longer. And Farah was out choosing flowers for Tina, so he had to do something.

He got up from his chair and grabbed what he'd brought from his drawer, before walking up to his desk and sitting on a corner.

“Hey,” he said. “Are you alright?”

Dirk looked up at him, seemingly surprised.

“Why, yes Todd. Why wouldn't I be?”

Todd shrugged. “You look upset. I thought maybe the office was too cold and your scars were acting up again, so I brought you a blanket,” he said, bringing it up and draping it across Dirk's shoulders. “I know it's not much but I just- I don't know. Just wanted you to know we're here for you, if you need us.”

Dirk's smile was the brightest Todd had seen lately, and he surprised him by standing up and bringing him into a hug, even if that meant he had to lean down awkwardly because Todd was still sat on the desk.

“Thank you, Todd,” he said. “That- That really means a lot.”

Todd smiled and tightened his embrace just a little bit, until he heard a knock on the door and felt Dirk stiffen in his arms.

“Hey, what's wrong?” he asked as he moved away. “It's probably just Farah back from the flower shop. Or a client, who knows? Come in,” he adds, louder, after he saw Dirk nod in agreement.

He turned around to see the door open slowly and Nathan from the coffee shop walk in. He didn't look too happy.

“Hey, Nathan,” he said, doing his best to keep his voice level. “How can we help you?”

“I was here to talk to Dirk,” Nathan said. “Since he's been ignoring my calls.”

“Nate, I-” Dirk started tentatively before being cut off.

“Oh, you're back with the nicknames after two weeks of pretending I don't exist? How sweet.”

Todd really wished he wasn't there right now, but he couldn't really move out of the way, caught between the two of them like he was.

“Nathan, please-”

“What, let me guess, you've been busy? A new case, maybe? That's funny, because I don't see a lot of activity around here. Or maybe you're just too busy dating your associates?”

Nathan’s words felt like venom crawling under Todd's skin, and it made the hair on his neck stand up.

“This is not-” Dirk could barely even talk at this point, and Todd was ready to throw Nathan out if this kept going any longer. “I don't- Nathan-”

“You know using my name won't make any difference to me, right? I guess it's much different with you, isn't it  _ Svlad _ ?”

Todd turned to look at Dirk so quick he nearly hurt his neck. Dirk was livid, eyes wide, and that was what made Todd lose it. He stood up slowly, maintaining eye contact with Dirk as he walked around the desk.

“Hey, Nathan?” he asked calmly when he was in front of him.

And he punched him. Right in the face, without holding back, sending him stumbling a few feets back, a hand in front of his nose to try and stop the blood spurting out of it.

“His name is Dirk,” Todd said, taking a step forward. “And I want you to get the fuck out of this building before you get into any more trouble.”

Nathan looked like he was about to say something more but something made him change his mind, and he just left, shouting one last “fuck you” before slamming the door. Maybe Todd’s anger was strong enough to be palpable. Anger that died down as soon as he laid eyes on Dirk again and saw how tightly he was clutching onto the hem of the blanket.

“Hey,” he said softly, quickly walking up to him. “Hey, are you okay? Come here,” he added when Dirk shook his head.

Todd put his chin on his shoulder and slowly rubbed his back to try and comfort him for a little while, until he felt him take a deep breath.

“Thank you,” Dirk said, taking a step back. “I’m sorry I- I didn’t want… that.”

“No, no, you have nothing to apologize about. Please. It’s not your fault if- if Nathan’s a fucking asshole. He won’t bother you again, it’s okay. I don’t know how he knew that name, though, I’ve only heard it from Blackwing.”

Dirk sighed and leaned back against the desk.

“He went through my files. You were out with Amanda, and I’m not sure where Farah was actually, but he stopped by a few weeks ago so we talked for a bit and then I had to go do something else and when I came back he was just- rummaging through papers. He didn’t even have an excuse, when really that’s the one thing anyone would think about in this kind of situation, he just apologized and I let it go. I didn’t want to start a fight or anything, you know? You know I’m terrible with people being mad at me. Anyways, just over two weeks ago now he made it… clear enough that he wanted something else than just  _ friendship _ , and when I told him I wasn’t interested he… didn’t take it too well. And he wouldn’t stop calling me so I just- I just stopped answering him. I hoped he would just leave me alone after that, but I guess I was wrong.”

“Hey,” Todd said. “That wasn’t your fault. He’s an- an absolute fuckhead, and I’m really fucking glad I punched him. I should be apologizing, I- I should’ve seen something was up earlier, I thought- to be honest, I thought you liked him,” he confessed. “So I didn’t- I didn’t want to interfere or anything, and I- I’m sorry,” he averted his gaze.

“Todd,” Dirk said softly, putting his hand on his shoulder to make him look at him. “I didn’t like him. Of course I never liked him- I’m in love with you.”

Todd blinked.

“I- You- I’m- Sorry, what?”

Dirk laughed. “You should see your face right now.”

“I’m- Just- Do you mean that?”

“Of course I do,” and the look in Dirk’s eyes was so soft and gentle he couldn’t not believe him. “I thought you knew that, I’m really not good at keeping secrets.”

“I, uhm, I- well- me too?” Todd stuttered, and he hated that he felt his cheeks heating up. 

God, he was bad at this. A grin flashed across Dirk’s face.

“I know,” he simply said.

“You- What do you mean, you  _ know _ ?”

Dirk laughed, readjusting the blanket on his shoulders. “I’m a better detective than you think, Todd. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to overstep any boundaries.”

“No you’re not,” Todd smiled. “You’re a  _ terrible _ detective.”

Dirk’s smile only grew bigger. “You’re obviously an even worse assistant. I’m thinking of demoting you as janitor.”

“Hey, I’m not your assistant! We’re partners.”

Dirk’s face softened. “Yes, we are.”

They stayed silent for a little while, before Todd spoke up again.

“If Nathan comes back to bother you again, I’m breaking his arm.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Dirk replied immediately.

“Okay, maybe not,” Todd said. “But I’ll try.”

Dirk smiled again. “Of course you would.  And you would end up in trouble again, so please don’t.”

“I hate when you’re right,” Todd sighed.

Dirk laughed and nudged him slightly. “I know.”


End file.
